pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
Clemont (anime)
Clemont (Japanese: シトロン ' ''Citron) is the Gym Leader of Lumiose City and one of Ash's companions. Appearance He is a boy with blonde hair, blues eyes and glasses. He wears a blue jump suit with yellow strips on the legs. He also wears black shoes and has a device on his back in which he uses to perform different actions. Personality He is a very keen inventor, but there is a running joke involving his devices exploding instantly, or working briefly, as seen in the anime. He is also dedicated to science and only fears something if it defies logic. Clemont is also shown to have fear of standing in front of the camera, which would mean he has photophobia. One of Clemont's most noticable traits is his care and responsability over Bonnie. He gets upset and even angry when she wanders off or gets into trouble, and often comes across as nagging. Still, he is very affectionate towards her, hugging her when she is afraid or holding her hand, and aware of her physical needs, as shown when he makes her eat her vegetables, even though she doesn't like them. He is very protective of her, and puts her safety above all else, even risking his own life to do so on occasion. Biography Clemont is the Gym Leader of Lumiose City and, when he originally meets Ash, he battles him after he was kicked out of the Lumiose Gym, with Ash unaware of the fact he is the Gym Leader. He is an avid inventor and has a device called the Aipom Arm in his backpack. He has a little sister named Bonnie. He also appears to not be very physically fit, as he runs slower and arrived at Professor Sycamore's lab moments after Ash and Bonnie. It was revealed that one of his inventions got hold of his Gym after it went online. Clemont used to play with a Shinx when he was little. Clemontic Gear are the inventions created by Clemont in order to accomplish various kinds of tasks. Most of his inventions are stored inside his Bag. But as a recurring gag, most of his new devices ends up exploding for various reasons (mostly relating to them going over-their-limit) which leads to the group facing the aftermath of the explosions. Pokémon On hand With Bonnie At Lumiose Gym Temporary Voice actors *'''Japanese: Yūki Kaji *'English:' Michael Liscio Jr. *'Finnish:' Henri Piispanen *'French:' Thibault Delmotte *'Greek:' Nikos Papadopoulos *'Italian:' Simone Lupinacci *'Korean:' Gyuhyeok *'Brazilian Portuguese:' Bruno Mello *'Latin America:' José Ángel Torres *'Spain:' Miguel Antelo *'Swedish:' Adam Portnoff Trivia *Clemont takes on the role of the traveling older sibling, but this time, as the older brother with his little sister, Bonnie. In Pokémon: Advanced Generation, May was the first older sibling with her younger brother, Max. *Clemont is also the third Gym Leader to travel with Ash, with Brock and Cilan being the first two. However, regarding characters that have something to do with the title Gym Leader at all, whether as a former or future holder of the position, then Clemont is the fourth character to do so, with him, Brock and Cilan each being moved up a spot as Misty was the first Gym Leader to travel with Ash, though her case is as a future Gym Leader. ** Still Clemont is the third male Gym Leader. *Clemont appears to be the same age and height as Ash, as the previous male traveling companions were either taller than him or older. *Whenever Clemont reveals any of his new gear or inventions, Ash takes an extreme liking and awe to them, while Serena and Bonnie dislike the names that Clemont calls his inventions. Gallery Category:Pokémon trainers Category:Ash's Companions Category:Main Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Male Characters Category:Pokémon movie characters Category:Gym Leaders